Wizard
"Male magicians who have a wealth of magic at their beck and call. Unable to fend off monsters with strength, they instead rely on their spells, and are vital assets for any adventure." - Wizard description in Atlus Dragon's Crown website. Probably the hardest class to master, the Wizard has the most powerful attacks and his slow skill makes all boss battles easier. It's best to use him in parties with different characters, as he might run into trouble in solo runs if used by novice players. Stats Strength - D Constitution - C Intelligence - S Magic Resistance - A Dexterity - B Luck - D Techniques Storm - Calls upon several tornadoes that covers the entire screen, causing continuous damage on duration. Fire Ward - A spell where the Wizard summons a flame sphere that continuously shoots fireballs in all directions. Increase in levels increases the power, duration, and spell usage. Meteor - The most powerful spell by the Wizard, as he calls down flaming meteors to crash upon all who are under them. This is the most powerful attack in the game, but unfortunately takes a lot of time to cast, leaving you wide open to attack. Increase in level increases the power, spell usage, and the number of meteors called at a time. Slow - The Wizard summons a dome that will slow down whatever is within it. Extinction - The only attack that can instantly kill enemy. In terms of practicality, and power, this could be the wizards true ultimate attack. A full list of Wizard Skills can be found here . Play Style Strengths & Weaknesses The Wizard possesses the ability to be one of the most damaging characters in a party with spells that could easily clear out the screen or deal heavy damage to a single target. He can also aid himself and his allies by creating Wood Golems out of crates or barricades. On the downside, he is restricted by his mana reserves which he must replenish by charging (which slows his movement speed) or hitting targets with Magic Shot (which is melee), has a limited number of uses on his spells, suffers from low hp and defense as well as casting animations that leave him open to attack. To truly maximize his abilities, you must fight and cast smart. Your spells shouldn't be wasted but hoarding them is just as unhelpful. A Wizard must also be aware of enemies around him as well as incoming attacks due to his inability to take a lot of damage. Avoid spamming evade as it also consumes mana per use. Allow your ally Dwarf/Amazon/ and/or Fighter to lead the charge and use your spells to eliminate enemies from the back row (not too far behind as enemies can spawn from behind) or stay within a Fighter's area to benefit from his Cover Allies skill. It should be noted that concentrating at full mp or hitting enemies too much will over charge the wizard up to 3 times, making for larger and stronger spells. Easy boss kills This works great, even on the eternal dragon on infernal mode. Max out storm, meteor, and adroit hands. Equip the two spells, a damage potion, and a knockback immunity potion. Simply drink the two quickly, run up to the boss, cast storm, then meteor. Unless a boss can grab you, meteor should go off every time. The purpose of storm is to reflect ranged attacks and kill minions. The potions effects are obviously to increase damage and prevent spell interruption. I highly suggest increasing max hp so you don't die while standing and casting meteor. Advanced Ice Wand Usage It is possible to shoot up to a maximum of 6 shots per jump when using the Ice wand attack in the air (Up + O). The trick is to hold and release O, then quickly hold and release O again. Aim for 3 or 4 shots at the beginning, over time your timing improves and you average 4 to 5 and occasionally get 6. Of course this also works for the Sorceress. Quotes Main article: Wizard/Quotes Gallery DC - Wizard - 02.png|Alt Artwork DC - Group Shot.png|The entire group together at a tavern Wizard-Color Palette.jpg|Color Palettes dc-wizard-epilogue.jpg|Wizard Epilogue WizardT.gif|Animation Concept Art.jpg|1998 concept art of Dragon's Crown as a game for the Sega Dreamcast. The Wizard can be seen on the upper right. Video(s) Trivia *The Wizard's design may have been partially inspired by Raistlin Majere, a character from the ''Dragonlance'' series of books. Both possess golden skin, long white hair, wear black robes, carry staffs, and use spellbooks. *The wizard's eyes glow red when teleporting. They also glow red on the intro. *The wizard has a hood, but he only dons in on the front cover of the game, riding beasts, and when talking to the sorceress on the character select screen. *The wizards idle animations have him either read a book, or do a magic trick, conjuring a fire shaped like a dragon that also breaths fire. *Wizard Japanese voice actor is Hiroki Yasumoto. His English voice actor is Yuri Lowenthal. *Besides Raislin, the Wizard may be an expy of Magic-User (default name Syous) from Capcom's Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara. Both can float, wear black robes, have dark appearances and use a staff never seen in-game. Also, their role is a glass cannon. They both focus on damaging spells and can also teleport to mitigate their low defense. They also posses a powerful, but mostly impractical, meteor spell. Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Characters